


Slumspringer

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Reno (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII), Post Advent Children, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: "Vor 13 Jahren bin ich ans Licht der Platte gekrochen. Ich hab manchmal den Eindruck, einige Leute stellen sich das etwas zu wörtlich vor, so ungefähr als eine Art Zeitrafferevolution. Dass ich mich irgendwie von unten am Rand vom oberen Sektor 8 raufgezogen hab wie der erste Fisch auf seinen Flossen aus dem Meer - Wie auch immer ich von unten an den Plattenrand gekommen sein soll. Oder dass ich mit Hilfe irgendwelcher rudimentären Krallen die zentrale Säule hochgeklettert und zufällig direkt vor ShinRa in Sektor 0 gelandet bin. Ich bin auch tatsächlich über die Säule gekommen, aber ich hab wie jeder andere in einem der Züge gesessen und dabei noch nicht mal durch irgendwelche Kiemen geatmet."





	Slumspringer

* * *

_Für Nijey_

Vor 13 Jahren bin ich ans Licht der Platte gekrochen. Ich hab manchmal den Eindruck, einige Leute stellen sich das etwas zu wörtlich vor, so ungefähr als eine Art Zeitrafferevolution. Dass ich mich irgendwie von unten am Rand vom oberen Sektor 8 raufgezogen hab wie der erste Fisch auf seinen Flossen aus dem Meer - Wie auch immer ich von unten an den Plattenrand gekommen sein soll. Oder dass ich mit Hilfe irgendwelcher rudimentären Krallen die zentrale Säule hochgeklettert und zufällig direkt vor ShinRa in Sektor 0 gelandet bin. Ich bin auch tatsächlich über die Säule gekommen, aber ich hab wie jeder andere in einem der Züge gesessen und dabei noch nicht mal durch irgendwelche Kiemen geatmet.   
Es ist eins der vielen Vorurteile, mit denen man sich konfrontiert sieht, wenn man von da unten stammt und es nicht verbergen kann. Und das kann keiner, der von unten stammt. Es liegt an dem verräterischen Dialekt. Das einzig echte, prähistorische Überbleibsel, was wir an uns tragen und nicht ablegen können, egal wie sehr wir's versuchen. Und ich hab's wirklich versucht, allein meinem Job zuliebe, aber Fehlanzeige. Selbst wenn ich die Wörter richtig betone und keine Buchstaben auslasse, meine - übrigens gänzlich ungespaltene - Zunge formt einzelne Laute ein wenig anders. Ich höre den Unterschied, wenn sie meinen Mund verlassen, aber bin ums Verrecken nicht in der Lage, den korrekten Klang einwandfrei zu bilden.  
Bei Ausseneinsätzen im Rest der Welt spielt's meist keine Rolle. Da weiss kaum keiner, wie man klingt, wenn man von da unten kommt und niemand hält Ausschau nach Schwimmhäuten zwischen meinen Fingern. Aber hier, auf diesem Kontinent, klebt dieses Stigma an dir wie nasser Sand an einem verdammten Schlammspringer - nem Slumspringer, sozusagen.  
Anfangs zu meiner Rookie-Zeit hat's mich rasend gemacht und nen Punkt getroffen, der damals noch wund war. Bis ich während einer dieser obligatorischen Rookie-Patrouillen in Sektor 8 ein Mädchen namens Kelandra kennengelernt hab. Ich wollte was von ihr, also hab ich das ganze Programm abgezogen, was man eben so abzieht, wenn man auch in dieser Hinsicht ein Rookie ist. Viel zu viele Dates, viel zu viel Geld ausgegeben. Auch wenn wir nie im Bett gelandet sind und ich für die verprasste Kohle da unten auf dem Meeresgrund wenigstens zum Schuss gekommen wäre, hat's sich trotzdem gelohnt. Irgendwann hab ich sie nämlich zu Ifrit's Grill eingeladen - damals war das noch ein Geheimtipp - und mir nen Burger bestellt. Ich war angetrunken und hatte Heisshunger auf möglichst ungesunden Fraß, darum hab ich auch nicht irgendeinen Burger bestellt, sondern den Grand Magnum, das Aushängeschild, mit doppelt Zwiebeln. Noch so ein Anfängerfehler, der dazu geführt hat, dass der Spaziergang danach für mich ziemlich unentspannt war und mit jeder Minute unentspannter wurde. Als es obendrauf anfing, zu regnen, dachte ich schon, die Sache mit der lieben Kelandra wäre endgültig gelaufen. Gut für meinen Geldbeutel, schlecht für mich. Aber dann hatte sie ne echte Überraschung für mich parat, indem sie plötzlich meinte: „Du siehst nachdenklich aus... Dir geht sicher vieles durch den Kopf, wenn es regnet. Das muss noch immer was Besonderes für dich sein."  
Zuerst hab ich überhaupt nicht verstanden, was sie meinte, weil ich gerade überlegt hab, wie ich möglichst diskret die ganze Luft loswerd - Ich hatte mal gelesen, dass der Mensch den Großteil seiner Darmgase einfach ausatmet, und mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach zu hecheln, um den restlichen Teil auch noch in meine Lunge zu quetschen. Zum anderen war Regen so gar nichts Besonderes für mich. Sicher hat's den da unten nicht gegeben, aber das Konzept ,Von oben nass werden' war selbst für mich kein neues - auch Slumspringer kannten Duschen -, und ausserdem hätte er irgendnen Stellenwert für mich haben müssen, um was Besonderes zu sein. Und genau darin lag ihr Denkfehler und der große Trugschluss. Etwas lediglich nicht erlebt zu haben, bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, dass man's vermisst hat. Im Gegenteil. Ich stand also einfach nur da mit meinem Darm, in dem Ifrits Höllenfeuer tobte, wurde dabei von oben nass und sie hat die Gelegenheit genutzt, irgendeine romantische Tragik auf mich zu projizieren. Während ich umgekehrt, sobald ich's gecheckt hab, die Gelegenheit genutzt hab, voll drauf einzusteigen.  
  
Und so wurde die „Reno erlebt zum ersten Mal"-Masche geboren, die mir noch viele gute Dienste erweisen sollte.  
  
Reno erlebt zum ersten Mal Regen. Reno stapft zum ersten Mal durch Schnee. Reno spürt zum ersten Mal die Sommersonne auf der Haut. Reno steht zum ersten Mal im Mondlicht. Reno sieht zum ersten Mal den Sternenhimmel. Und wenn's nicht zum ersten Mal ist, dann wird Reno zumindest ganz sentimental, weil's ja ,noch immer was Besonderes' ist. Natürlich darf man nicht zu dick auftragen, und das hab ich auch nie. Ich bin nie theatralisch auf die Knie gefallen und hab mir mit ausgebreiteten Armen das Hemd transparentnieseln lassen. Hätte zum einen zu lang gedauert und wäre mir zum anderen zu blöd gewesen. Ich hab die Nummer auch nie auf andere Bereiche ausgeweitet, obwohl ,Reno isst zum ersten Mal eine Banane' das Gleiche in Gelb gewesen wäre. Immerhin gab's da unten wirklich keine.  
Ich weiss selbst nicht genau, warum ich's immer nur beim Himmel und Wetter belassen hab. Vielleicht, weil Kelandra es für mich als ungeschriebene Regel so festgelegt hatte. Vielleicht, weil's fast immer so lächerlich gut funktioniert hat, weil's ja auch immer irgendein Wetter gab, im Gegensatz zu Bananen in Reichweite.   
Die Wahrheit ist jedenfalls, dass ich mich an all die echten Momente nicht erinnern kann. Also die, in denen ich zum ersten Mal aufrecht gegangen und zur darmgaslastigen Lungenatmung übergegangen bin, während alle erdenklichen meteorologischen Phänomene ihre Premiere auf meiner Haut gefeiert haben. Woran ich mich allerdings minutiös erinnern kann, ist der Moment, in dem Rufus Shinra zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Burger gegessen hat. Und damit hat auch alles angefangen. Oder besser gesagt, wieder angefangen.  
  
Es war auf dem Rückweg von irgendeiner Messe, bei der's um kleine Roboter ging. Bei jedem seiner öffentlichen Auftritte waren immer mehrere Turks und dutzende Securityfuzzis zugegen, aber fahren wollte er seit einer Weile immer nur mit mir allein. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte er auch die dumme Angewohnheit entwickelt, auf dem Beifahrersitz zu hocken, anstatt einfach hinter seiner Trennscheibe Platz zu nehmen und sich aufs dekorative Wichtigsein zu beschränken. Warum? Damit er reden und mir damit auf die Eier gehen konnte. Denn darauf lief's früher oder später auf jeder Fahrt hinaus. Diesmal hatte ich vorgesorgt und ihm demonstrativ einen Schwung Kleine-Roboter-Messeprospekte in den Schoß geworfen, um ihn irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Nicht anders, als man Kindern Malbücher in die Hand drückt. Ne Weile hat er auch so getan, als würde er sich für kleine Roboter interessieren, obwohl er bereits den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes gemacht hatte. Aber als wir an der nächsten Kreuzung standen, sind die Broschüren im Handschuhfach verschwunden und dann ging's los: „Die Kette muss ziemlich populär sein, wenn sie schon wieder eine neue Filiale eröffnen. Vor allem an einem so lukrativen Standort."  
Ich wusste sofort, was er meinte. Ifrit's Grill. Der Burgertempel, mit dem mich diese komplizierte Vergangenheit verband, und der schon lange kein Geheimtipp mehr war. Ich wusste nur nicht, was er mir mit dieser offensichtlichen Feststellung sagen wollte. Damit hielt er allerdings nicht lang hinterm Berg:  
  
„Reno, wusstest du, dass ich noch niemals einen Burger gegessen habe?"  
  
Schon die Formulierung war typisch großkotzig wie selbstverliebt. _Reno, wusstest du, dass..._ So als hätte er mir irgendeinen trivialen, aber doch bereichernden, halbwegs interessanten Fakt über die Welt, in der wir leben, verraten. _Reno, wusstest du, dass nirgendwo so viele Korbblütler-Arten heimisch sind wie in der östlichen Grasland-Region?_ \- Das stimmt übrigens; es sind über 15.000. Jedenfalls, ich hatte es nicht gewusst, auch wenn mich die spontane Offenbarung nicht wirklich aus den Socken gehauen hat. Was ich aber noch weniger wusste, war, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. ,Ist nicht wahr!' und ,Mir doch egal.' kamen nicht wirklich infrage, also hab ich die Info der Einfachheit halber so interpretiert, als wäre sie von einer Frau gekommen und zurückgefragt: „Soll ich dir einen holen?"  
  
Und ich sollte.  
  
Vielleicht ist das der beste Zeitpunkt, um zu erwähnen, dass es zwischen uns mal sowas wie nen... Zwischenfall gegeben hatte. Nein, nicht dieser Art. Welcher Art, dazu komme ich später. Für den Moment reicht's zu wissen, dass ich, sagen wir mal, noch immer sauer auf ihn war. Wobei's extrem angepisst besser trifft. Keine gute Basis, wenn man jemanden fast jeden Tag sieht und obendrauf mit ihm arbeiten muss. Ums etwas runterzubrechen: Oberflächlich haben wir uns halbwegs professionell und fast kollegial gegeben, aber dafür auf ner unterschwelligeren Ebene nen Krieg geführt, den wir beide nicht wollten, aber auch nicht sein lassen konnten. Seine Waffe der Wahl war's, seinen Arsch auf dem Beifahrersitz zu platzieren und mich vollzuschwallen, während ich auf schwer nachweisbare, winzige Racheakte zurückgegriffen hab. Und als ich jetzt für ihn zu Ifrit's gehen sollte, mit dessen Gefahren ich seit Kelandra bestens vertraut war, hab ich sofort ne Gelegenheit gewittert, einen weiteren, kleinen Racheakt auszuüben.  
  
„Ach, Reno?! Keine Zwiebeln!"  
  
...Der Plan ging nur nicht auf.  
  
Weil Rufus Shinra ein wirklich guter Zuhörer war und ein noch besseres Gedächtnis hatte.  
  
Vielleicht wär's effizienter gewesen, ihn stattdessen einfach auf dem Parkplatz in der Sonne zu vergessen - nicht anders, als man Kinder auf dem Parkplatz in der Sonne vergisst-, aber auf die Idee bin ich in dem Moment nicht gekommen, und ausserdem wäre ich dann arbeitslos gewesen.  
So kam's, dass ich ne Viertelstunde später wieder neben ihm gehockt hab und genauso wenig wusste, wo ich hinschauen sollte, wie er umgekehrt wusste, wie man korrekt von einem Grand Magnum abbeisst, wenn man nicht die flexiblen Kiefer einer Schlange besitzt. Die Wahrheit, in die ich ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte, war: Es gab keinen richtigen Weg. Der Grand Magnum war dazu konzipiert, Ehrfurcht zu lehren und Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Eine Lektion in Demut. Und eine gleichermaßen ekelhafte wie betörende Mischung aus Fett, Wasser, Knorpelstückchen und Bakterien, aber so betrachtet nichts anderes als der menschliche Körper selbst.  
Er saß also da und hat versucht, dieses Ding halbwegs würdevoll zu verspeisen, was natürlich völlig aussichtlos war und durch seine rührenden Bemühungen noch viel peinlicher und befremdlicher wurde als ohnehin schon. Selbst mit geschlossenem Mund hat er geschmatzt, was in der sonstigen Stille ohrenbetäubend laut schien, und unterbrochen wurde das nur von einem einmaligen, aber genauso wenig ästhetischen Plötsch! als ihm beim Reinbeissen die matschige Tomatenscheibe am anderen Ende rausgerutscht und auf die Papiertüte in seinem Schoß gefallen ist. Am Schluss hatte er Soße am Kinn kleben und der ganze Wagen hat nach Fast Food gestunken. Ich hatte das Gefühl, irgendwas sagen zu müssen, aber ,Fühlst du dich irgendwie anders?' oder ,Herzlichen Glückwunsch!' schienen wieder schlechte Optionen, darum hab ich der Form halber bloß gefragt „Können wir?".  
  
Und wir konnten.  
  
In der Nacht darauf hab ich zum ersten Mal seit dem Zwischenfall wieder von ihm geträumt. Auf die eine Art. Ja, die. Nicht, weil die Burgersituation in ihrer primitiven Natur einen verqueren, erotischen Reiz ausgeübt hätte, und auch nicht, weil die ganzen Triglyceride seine Lippen so sinnlich haben glänzen lassen, sondern... Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiss es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich schätze, die ganze Aktion hat mich unbewusst an meine eigene ,Erlebt zum ersten Mal'-Taktik erinnert und damit auch automatisch daran, welches Ziel ich damit verfolge. Das war wohl genug, um die mühsam verdrängte Rufus-Sex-Verknüpfung wieder aufflammen zu lassen. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, an welchem Ufer er campiert, aber in meine Richtung hatte er nie irgendwelche Signale gesendet. Und ich war nicht so naiv, mir einzureden, dass er mich in einer schlechten Imitation meiner eigenen Masche mit seinem zum ersten Mal nach billigen Geschmacksverstärkern riechenden Atem verführen wollte, um unser Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Ich selbst fühlte mich - vielleicht Dank meiner unterstellten Schwimmhäute - auf beiden Seiten des Flusses heimisch, aber was Frauen anging, waren nie Gefühle mit dabei. Als Turk war es also praktikabler, mich an die zu halten, weil eine halbwegs normale Beziehung sowieso nicht drin gewesen wäre. Was Shinra anging, waren eine Zeit lang durchaus Gefühle mit im Spiel, aber weil sich mit Rufus Shinra nicht mal eine unnormale Beziehung führen ließe, hab ich alles dran gesetzt, die auszumerzen. Deswegen, und weil's diesen besagten Zwischenfall gegeben hatte. Was mir die Burgergeschichte und der Traum jedoch klargemacht haben, war zum einen, dass ich gut daran getan hab, meine Masche nie auf Nahrungsmittel auszuweiten und zum anderen, dass ich nicht über ihn hinweg war.  
  
Ich hatte nie mit irgendwem drüber geredet, auch wenn's sich der eine oder andere denken konnte. Allen voran Rufus selbst. Die wenigen Menschen, die infrage kamen, hätten zumindest anfangs mit Belustigung oder Ungläubigkeit reagiert. Was mich betrifft, ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, woher die Zweifel gerührt hätten. Ich war eben ein prähistorischer Primitivling, der ihm nichts bieten konnte. Was ihn betrifft, hätte ich keine Erklärung für das Unverständnis gehabt, weil ich niemanden kenne, in den man sich so leicht verlieben kann. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man findet ihn geil und gehört zu den wenigen, die sich regelmäßig in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhalten. Um festzustellen, dass er charismatisch und ein guter Redner ist, braucht's keine Nähe. Dazu reicht ein Fernseher. Natürlich hat er Ecken und Kanten, die man gerade dann zu spüren bekommt, wenn man gezwungen ist, sich ständig an seiner Seite aufzuhalten, aber gleichzeitig kommt man auch nicht daran vorbei, herauszufinden, dass man mit keinem anderen Menschen so gute Gespräche führen kann wie mit ihm. Und das hat mir in Healin das Genick gebrochen. Egal, wie viel wir zu tun hatten mit Edge und den Kranken, es gab einfach zu viel Zeit. Rufus hat das natürlich noch deutlicher zu spüren bekommen als wir, und da er nicht in der Verfassung war, Wandern oder Free Climbing als Hobby aufzugreifen, blieb ihm im Grunde mal wieder nur das Reden. Also haben wir geredet.  
Die erste Überraschung war, dass es so gar nicht ermüdend oder anstrengend war. Jeder weiss, dass er gebildet, hochintelligent, aber vor allem narzisstisch ist, und die meisten würden wohl erwarten, dass jedes Gespräch mit ihm nach spätestens 15 Minuten in einem Monolog endet, an dessen Höhepunkt er mit verdrehten Augen beim Zitieren irgendeines toten Philosophen kommt. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Kein Thema, kein in den Raum geschmissenes Stichwort war ihm zu banal. Und er ist immer dabei geblieben; er hat es nie an sich gerissen, um damit in Gefilde davonzugaloppieren, in die ihm kein Normalsterblicher hätte folgen können. Nicht nur das, er hatte eine extrem feine Antenne dafür, wann ich in Stimmung war, mich auf Tiefsinniges einzulassen und wann ich an der Oberfläche paddeln wollte. Er musste nie nachkorrigieren oder den Kurs wechseln; fast als hätte er's mir bereits beim Hereinkommen angesehen und im weiteren Verlauf meine Mimik und Körpersprache sorgfältig studiert, um sich immer rechtzeitig meiner Stimmung anzupassen. Einmal wurde ich mit „Ganz spontan, Reno - was assoziierst du mit der Singularität?" begrüßt, ein anderes Mal mit „Darf ich dir meinen neuen Buchhalter vorstellen? Er heisst Walter Duffkin." - Bei den Worten hat er mir dann die Heuschrecke in seiner Handfläche gezeigt, die sich in sein Zimmer verirrt hatte. Im Nachhinein glaub ich, dass es zu Walters großem Vorteil war, das an einem Tag getan zu haben, an dem ich gut drauf war. Wäre ich's nicht gewesen, hätte er ihn vermutlich sofort bei meinem Hereinkommen heimlich erledigt und entsorgt.  
Die zweite Überraschung war, dass er Interesse an meinen Ansichten gezeigt hat. Er hat mir immer genug Raum für meine Gedanken gegeben, mich nie unterbrochen, und wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob ich fürs Erste zu einem Ende gekommen war, hat er lange Pausen eingelegt, bevor er selbst wieder das Wort ergriffen hat. Und jedes dieser Worte, jede Rückfrage, hat gezeigt, dass er nie auch nur eine Sekunde geistig weggeglitten, sondern immer bei mir geblieben war. Er war sich nie zu fein - und das war die dritte Überraschung - zuzugeben, wenn er etwas nicht wusste. Aber selbst dann waren seine Spekulationen und Ansichten immer fundiert und faszinierend.   
  
Man könnte jetzt denken, ich hätte nur wen zum Reden gebraucht. Dass ich wegen meiner Arbeit so vereinsamt und ausgehungert nach engeren, sozialen Kontakten gewesen bin, dass Rufus bloß eine Lücke gefüllt hat. Aber dann vergisst man die Tatsache, dass ich ihn schon immer scharf fand und von ner ganz anderen Lücke geträumt hab, die er mir füllt. Und das, gepaart mit dieser plötzlichen, geistigen Nähe, hat mir den Rest gegeben. Vielleicht sogar das Einzige an der ganzen Zeit in Healin, was zur Abwechslung mal keine Überraschung war. Ein paar Wochen lang hab ich mir eingebildet, dass wir was Besonderes hätten. Dass was zustande kommen könnte, wenn wir nur dumm genug wären, es zuzulassen.  
  
Bis er einen Fehler gemacht hat.  
  
Es hat genieselt an dem Tag. Ich stand am Fenster, hab nach draussen geschaut und über irgendwas nachgedacht. Vielleicht auch nicht, es blieb jedenfalls gerade nichts mehr zu sagen, also haben wir eine Weile geschwiegen. Dann hat er mich plötzlich gefragt, ob es irgendwelche Dinge gab, die noch immer was Besonderes für mich waren, weil's sie unter der Platte nicht gegeben hatte. Mich hat das echt beeindruckt. Dass er nicht wie alle anderen ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen ist. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ich trotz der Steilvorlage nicht einfach meine übliche Masche an der Stelle gestartet hab. Ich hätte ja lügen und spontan das Fenster öffnen können, um mir doch noch das Hemd transparentnieseln zu lassen, aber abgesehen davon, dass er wohl nicht drauf reingefallen wäre, wollte ich das, was wir aufgebaut hatten, nicht auf so billige Weise abwerten. Ich hab also gelacht und ihm dann alles erzählt. Die ganze Geschichte mit Kelandra, meiner Taktik, wie sie entstanden ist und wie ich über das alles denke. Unter welchen Voraussetzungen eine Sache etwas Besonderes ist. Eben all das, womit ich hier eingestiegen bin. Sogar von den verdammten Zwiebeln hab ich ihm erzählt und mir damit unfreiwillig meine spätere Rache verbaut.  
Wir wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als Elena an die Tür geklopft hat. Ich weiss nicht mal mehr, was sie wollte, aber sie hat kurz den Kopf reingesteckt und Rufus hat sie vertröstet. An die Worte, die er benutzt hat, kann ich mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber an seine Aussprache. Irgendwas daran war abrupt anders. Es war dieser direkte, nahtlose Vergleich, der mich den subtilen Unterschied überhaupt erst hat bemerken lassen. Und dann hab ich's schlagartig kapiert: Mir gegenüber hatte er meinen eigenen Dialekt verwendet. Zwar nur hauchdünne Spuren davon, aber eindeutig vorhanden. Meine verräterische Art, einzelne Laute mit der Zunge anders zu bilden. Immer gerade so schwach ausgeprägt und nuanciert, dass es sich vor meiner bewussten Wahrnehmungsschwelle bewegt hatte. Was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass es pure Absicht gewesen war. Es ist nicht unüblich, sich dem Dialekt oder kompletten Duktus seines Gegenübers anzupassen, meistens geschieht das nicht mal absichtlich. Nur - Wenn es auf natürliche Weise geschieht, fällt es immer weit offensichtlicher aus. Das hier war nichts anderes als gezielte Manipulation gewesen, und im Zeitraffer sind all die Momente vor meinem inneren Auge vorbeigerast, in denen er mich dazu gebracht hatte, mehr von mir preiszugeben durch jene vorgegaukelte Gemeinsamkeit und genauso durch das, was ich für feine Antennen gehalten hatte. Als dieses Puzzleteil eingerastet ist, sind andere gefolgt. Meine immer wieder gespiegelte Sitzposition. Kopierte Gesten. Für ihn völlig untypische Begriffe, die er bei mir aufgeschnappt und plötzlich kurz danach selbst verwendet hatte. Wäre er irgendein anderer gewesen, hätte ich es noch als belanglos oder puren Zufall abgetan. Und ein großer Teil von mir - der, der so dumm gewesen war, sich zu verlieben - wollte genau das. Aber er war kein anderer, er war Rufus Shinra. Berechnend, gerissen und nichts dem Zufall überlassend. Allerdings auch Mensch, und anscheinend so stark darauf konzentriert gewesen, sein Spiel mit mir zu treiben, dass Elena es geschafft hatte, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen oder zumindest in die Enge zu treiben.  
Wir haben noch einen einzigen, langen Blick ausgetauscht und ich konnte sehen, dass er wusste, dass er aufgeflogen war. Vor allem aber hab ich's gehört: Er war zum ersten Mal sprachlos.  
  
Das war's jedenfalls. Mit unseren Gesprächen, aber in erster Linie mit meiner Hoffnung, der Kerl könnte tatsächlich echtes Interesse an mir oder überhaupt irgendwem haben, die eigene göttliche Wenigkeit ausgenommen, natürlich. Danach war alles anders. Ich bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und hab nur mit ihm geredet, wenn andere dabei waren und es um die Arbeit ging. Irgendwann, da waren wir bereits vollständig nach Edge übergesiedelt, wollte er dann plötzlich zum ersten Mal auf den Beifahrersitz. Auf Wutai gibt's die Redewendung, dass ein Elefant im Raum ist, wenn etwas Unangenehmes unausgesprochen in der Luft hängt. Ich glaub, bei dieser Fahrt wollte er mir noch nicht auf den Sack gehen, sondern vorne sitzen, weil hinten wegen dem Elefanten kein Platz mehr war. Nach etwa 400 Metern ging's los:  
  
„Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche."  
„Huh. Ich nicht."  
„Darf ich fragen, weswegen nicht?"  
„Weil alles nur 'n Haufen gequirlter Scheisse war. Ne Nummer, die du abgezogen hast. Nichts an dir war authentisch. Ich glaub, du kannst gar nicht authentisch sein."  
„Ich habe nie gelogen."  
„Scheisse, das mein ich nicht! Du hast mich wochenlang gezielt manipuliert, damit ich mehr über mich preisgeb. Und warum? Weil dir langweilig war und nur Müll im Fernsehen lief? ...Ich Idiot hab gedacht, das alles würde dich wirklich interessieren."  
„Das hat es auch!"  
„Ja, weil's unterhaltender war, mich Einzeller zu sezieren, als an die Decke zu starren! ...Weisst du, was noch schlimmer ist? Ich dachte, du würdest mir ne private Seite von dir zeigen und dich zur Abwechslung mal nicht verstellen. Ich dachte, dass das Ganze... irgendne Bedeutung für dich hätte. ......So wie für -... ...Ist auch alles egal jetzt."  
„Reno..."  
„- Hast du mich manipuliert oder nicht?!?"  
„...Ja."  
„Ja, was?!"  
„Ja, das habe ich. ...Wenn du -"  
„- Danke, keine weiteren Fragen."  
  
War sicher etwas kindisch, meine Reaktion. Im Grunde hatte ich ihm damit meine ganzen Gefühle in den Schoß geworfen wie Messeprospekte, nur um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Kurzfristig war's auch von Erfolg gekrönt, aber langfristig hat's alles zwischen uns noch viel unentspannter gemacht, wie man sich vorstellen kann. Er hat weiterhin drauf bestanden, vorn zu sitzen, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, aber unsere Kommunikation war ab da...  
  
„Reno, wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich zwei Weingüter besitze?"  
Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es Weingüter heisst und nicht Weingute.  
„Aha?"  
  
...eben so.  
  
„Ja. ...Es ist schon auf gewisse Weise ironisch. In jedem Fall ist es amüsant."  
10 Gil, dass es das nicht ist, aber hau rein.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich noch niemals betrunken gewesen bin."  
Du schuldest mir 10 Gil.  
„Kapier ich jetzt nicht, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat."  
„Wein. Alkohol. Trinken."  
„Das hab ich schon kapiert, aber unter nem Weingutbesitzer stell ich mir keinen Säufer vor, sondern eher einen von diesen Connaisseurfuzzis. Du weisst schon, Typen wie dieser Burk gerade eben, die nicht mal schlucken, sondern nur kosten und dann ausspucken."  
  
Sofort nachdem die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben, hab ich selber gemerkt, dass die Formulierung ein Klogriff war - und zwar bis zu den Ellenbogen. Sie hing in der Luft wie die Fast Food Wolke zwei Wochen vorher, aber genau das kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung heranziehen: Es war nach der Burgergeschichte, also nachdem meine Träume wieder eingesetzt hatten, und für eine Mischung aus Fett, Wasser, Knorpelstückchen und Bakterien sah Rufus an diesem Tag wirklich scheissgut aus. Mehr noch als sonst. Verbal ekelhaft wie immer, aber körperlich dafür umso betörender.  
Es war ein heisser Spätnachmittag. Wir befanden uns gerade auf dem Rückweg von einer Weinbergeröffnung. Das hieß wirklich so und die angenehm ruhigen Minuten zuvor hatte ich damit verbracht, über den Begriff zu sinnieren, weil's mir nicht wirklich aufging, wie man einen Berg eröffnet, wenn's nicht gerade um eine Mine geht. Der ist ja einfach da, beziehungsweise, in dem Fall war's gar kein Berg, sondern ein nicht mal sonderlich steiler Hügel 40 Kilometer östlich von Edge. Die Reben waren auch schon eingepflanzt und fröhlich am Wachsen, ohne damit auf die heutige Eröffnung gewartet zu haben. Der größte Witz aber war, dass der Berg Dank Rufus' Besuch streng genommen noch nie so abgeriegelt und uneröffnet war und je wieder sein wird, wie an diesem Vormittag. Am Ende spielte die ganze Terminologie wohl keine Rolle, im Gegensatz zu dem Fakt, dass der stolze Besitzer - dieser Burk eben - ein reicher Sack mit politischen Ambitionen war und Rufus Interesse daran hatte, dass sie sich mit seinen deckten.  
Meine Grübelei hatte mich jedenfalls erfolgreich von dem Fahrtwind in seinem Haar abgelenkt und der Tatsache, dass er irgendwann ganz beiläufig beide Ärmel hochgekrempelt und die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet hat, so als wär's die normalste Sache der Welt. War's wohl auch bei den Temperaturen, und dass ihm heiss war, war nicht zu übersehen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und hat geglänzt wie seine Burgerfettlippen zwei Wochen vorher, aber im Unterschied dazu sah's diesmal wirklich verführerisch aus.  
Jetzt könnte man sich fragen, warum die Limousine des Präsidenten - auch wenn's nur die kleine war - anscheinend über keine Klimaanlage verfügt hat, und darauf kann ich nur antworten: Sie hat. Aber noch drei Tage zuvor hatte es einen gewaltigen Temperatursturz gegeben und mein letzter, nicht sonderlich origineller Racheakt hatte darin bestanden, zu behaupten, sie wäre kaputt, und das war noch immer sein Kenntnisstand. Danach war's einfacher gewesen, bei dem Märchen zu bleiben, als irgendwelche Reparaturen zu erfinden und damit ein weiteres, grausiges Gespräch anzufangen, aber da hatte ich auch noch nicht wissen können, dass er diese scheiss Knöpfe öffnen würde.  
In meiner Not war mir nichts Besseres eingefallen, als beide Seitenfenster ein Stück runterzulassen, in der Hoffnung, die Zugluft würde ihn - aber vor allem mich - ein wenig abkühlen. Nur hatte ich damit ein weiteres Eigentor geschossen, weil ich jetzt permanent im Augenwinkel dabei zugucken musste, wie seine verdammten Strähnen wie gehässige, goldene Arschlöcher im Wind getanzt haben. Der Weg hat über eine Landstraße geführt und ich schwöre bei Gaia, sogar die Bäume zu beiden Seiten hatten sich gegen mich verschworen, indem sie zusammen mit der Sonne dieses fleckige, discokugelmäßige Netz aus Licht und Schatten gebildet haben, das hypnotisch über seinen Körper geglitten ist. Zusammengefasst sah er also verschwitzt, zerzaust, zerwühlt, kurz: durchgevögelt aus, und Mutter Natur, die schadenfrohe Schlampe, hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn auch noch effektvoll in Szene zu setzen.  
Unter den Umständen ist mein ellenbogentiefer Klogriff wohl nachvollziehbar und wahrscheinlich ist's genauso nachvollziehbar, dass ich in Stimmung für einen weiteren, kleinen Racheakt war. Mein Plan mit den Burgerzwiebeln war bekanntermaßen weder Grand noch Magnum gewesen, und die Idee mit der Klimaanlage hatte sich als Boomerang entpuppt, darum wollte ich dieses Mal schwerere Geschütze auffahren.  
  
„Tss, noch nie betrunken.... Du solltest das ändern. Echt, Mann. Morgen steht nichts an, oder?"  
„Mir ist trotzdem nicht danach, mich stundenlang zu übergeben."  
„Nah! Das passiert nur, wenn man mischt oder das Falsche säuft. Ich hab heut' nichts mehr vor. Kann 'n Auge auf dich werfen, wenn dir das lieber ist."  
„Was hätte ich davon?"  
„Vom Trinken oder Aufpassen? Naja, du wüsstest, wo eigentlich deine Grenze ist, aber um das rauszukriegen, muss man sie auch mal überschreiten."  
  
War natürlich völliger Blödsinn, weil er vermutlich genau deswegen noch nie betrunken gewesen war, eben weil er 'n gutes Gefühl für diese Grenze hatte, aber ich hab einfach gehofft, er würd' wegen der Hitze nicht von selbst drauf kommen. Genauso hab ich gehofft, dass er meine Selbstlosigkeit auf meinen Willen, unsere Beziehung wieder zu normalisieren, schieben würde.  
  
„Komm schon, leb mal 'n bisschen. Dein Terminplan besteht immer nur aus verkrampfter Scheisse, wo bleibt da der Spaß?"  
„Du würdest nüchtern bleiben? Eingreifen, wenn es nötig werden sollte?"  
Angebissen!  
„Heh, klar."   
  
Ich weiss nicht, was ich geglaubt hab, wie der Abend enden würde. Aber ich weiss, was ich mir erhofft hab: Dass wir irgendwann übereinander herfallen, die Hemden von unseren Körpern reissen, uns gegenseitig gegen irgendwelche Wände klatschen und endlich ficken wie die Säue. Ich hatte vor, das durchzuziehen und seinen Zustand hoffnungslos auszunutzen, bis er's bereut hätte, nicht einfach die Zwiebeln genommen zu haben.  
  
Aber Rufus war mir wie immer einen Schritt voraus und hat sich, sobald wir in seinem Apartment waren und ich ihm ne Flasche Gin in die Hand gedrückt hatte, mit seinem Arsch in einen winzigen Cocktailsessel fallenlassen. Ein Cocktailsessel ist so ziemlich der beste Schutz gegen erste sexuelle Annäherungen, den's gibt, weil's dem Umwerbenden nur drei Möglichkeiten lässt: Entweder du trittst an den Sitzenden ran und fängst an, von oben komische Sachen mit beispielsweise seinen Haaren zu machen - also so wie beim Friseur; oder du setzt dich auf seinen Schoß, was vielleicht funktioniert, wenn du weiblich und höchstens vierzehn bist; oder aber du hockst dich vor ihm hin, um ohne Umweg ans Eingemachte zu gehen, was mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr als nur peinlich endet, wenn vorher nicht auf irgendner Ebene grünes Licht gekommen ist. Auf den Punkt gebracht: Ein Cocktailsessel lässt keinen Spielraum fürs subtile Rantasten und Antesten.  
Ich saß also in vier Metern Entfernung allein auf seiner riesigen Couch und hab drauf gewartet, dass er mir grünes Licht gibt, loszuspringen und auf den Knien übers Parkett direkt zwischen seine Beine zu schlittern. Aber das ist nicht passiert. Er hat nie die Schenkel geöffnet, mich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen fixiert und sich dabei über die Lippen geleckt. Er hat auch nie gesagt „Spring los, schlitter übers Parkett und blas mir einen!".  
Dafür hat er so ziemlich alles andere gesagt. Manche werden melancholisch und weinerlich, wenn sie saufen. Andere geil oder aggressiv. Wieder andere sind einfach nur gut drauf oder werden müde. Und dann gibt's die Sorte, die ums Verrecken nicht aufhört, zu reden. Man sollte meinen, gerade Rufus würde nicht in die letzte Kategorie fallen, weil er sowieso nichts anderes macht, als dauernd zu reden. Dass etwas ganz anderes in ihm die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, endlich mal unzensiert auszubrechen. Aber damit liegt man meilenweit daneben. Das, was da ausgebrochen ist, war nichts anderes als der verbale Durchfall, den er die ganzen nüchternen Jahre zuvor für sich behalten musste, und der sich zu nem riesigen Berg angesammelt hatte. Und im Gegensatz zum Burk-Berg war's ein Berg, der dieser Bezeichnung gerecht wurde.  
Nach 40 Minuten hab ich mich resigniert auf der Couch ausgestreckt. Meine einzige, jetzt noch verbliebene Hoffnung war, dass er mit Glück irgendwann pissen gehen würde und ich ihn schief im Türrahmen lehnend - vielleicht nicht unbedingt dem zum Bad - mit noch schieferem Lächeln abfangen könnte, um ihm endlich das Maul mit meiner Zunge zu stopfen. Zur Not hätte es mir wenigstens ne Gelegenheit geboten, diesen verdammten Cocktailsessel völlig aus Versehen aus dem Fenster zu schmeissen.  
Aber er ging nicht pinkeln. Er redete. Viel.  
  
„Reno, wusstest du, dass ich Primzahlen mag? Sie sind kompromisslos. Man könnte sagen, sie gleichen mir."  
  
„...Es gibt auch das Gerücht, dass ich dieses Gerücht selbst in die Welt gesetzt hätte, aber das ist Unfug, Reno! Selbstverständlich hat mich niemand bluten oder weinen sehen, aber wann bitte sieht man einen erwachsenen Menschen schon einmal in der Öffentlichkeit bluten oder weinen? Hast du die Kassiererin im Supermarkt je bluten oder weinen sehen? Siehst du, und sie ist bedeutend länger jeden Tag in der Öffentlichkeit als ich!"  
  
„Dämonen, Reno!! Dämonen! Und ihr Name ist nicht Legion; er schreibt sich S-H-A-R-E-H-O-L-D-R-E... S-H-A-E-R-H-... Reno, sei so gut und buchstabier Shareholder."  
  
„...Kennst du den, Reno? Zwei Ampere gehen in eine Bar, fragt der Barkeeper: ,Watt Volt ihr?' ....Warte... Der funktioniert nur geschrieben...."  
  
„Nächste Woche fahren wir in den Garten und schauen uns Schmetterlinge an! Wunderschöne Schmetterlinge! Ich hab Beweisfotos gesehen!"   
  
„....und ich schwöööre dir, Reno, es war Strife! Auf einem Delfin! ...Du glaubss mir, oder?"  
  
An dem Punkt bin _ich_ aufgestanden, um pinkeln zu gehen. Ich musste nicht. Aber ich wollte müssen.  
  
„Reno? Würdessu mir Stift und Zettel auf dem Rückweg mitbring'? Ich will dir die Pointe von dem Witz aufschreiben..."  
  
Als ich zurückkam, war er's, der ausgestreckt auf der vorgewärmten Couch lag, also blieb mir nichts, als mich umgekehrt in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen, sodass das Ganze was von ner psychoanalytischen Sitzung bekam. Einer, bei der der Therapeut den Leidensdruck hatte.  
  
„.....Nananaki! In ner Infatistenuniform! ...Reno? Du glaubss mir doch... oder? Ich weiss, dassu an mich glaubss, aber glaubssu mir auch? Das's jetz' von Bedeutung!"  
  
„Was schwimmt in'er Badewanne und philo...sophiert dabei? - ....Moment... fällmir gleich wieder ein..."  
  
„...'ch liebe Schmetterlinge. Sie erinn..erinnen mich auf eine gewisse Biografie an meine eigne Art..."  
  
„Hey Rufus, schon mal was von diesem Trinkspiel gehört, wo der eine mit geschlossenen Augen von hundert rückwärts zählt und der andere bereitet in der Zeit irgendwas Lustiges vor? Komm, du fängst mit Zählen an!"  
  
„Was wissu denn Lustiges machn?"  
  
Nach Hause gehen.  
  
„Lass dich überraschen!"  
  
„100...99...98... ......Aaah, Reno!!! Ein Nietzsche-Entchen! ...Verstehssu??......... .....Reno..? ....97..."  
  
11 Tage später war's soweit und wir mussten tatsächlich zu dieser im Suff angekündigten Besichtigung eines botanischen Gartens, die leider nicht besagtem Suff entsprungen war. Es war wieder heiss, und das wäre noch erträglich gewesen, aber in erster Linie war's drückend schwül. Für den frühen Abend hatten sie schwere Gewitter angekündigt, nur war der Termin natürlich nicht am frühen Abend, sondern mittags.  
Zuerst sind wir durch eine Art Park gelatscht und man wusste nie so genau, welche Pflanze jetzt extra angepflanzt und was Besonderes war, und welche schon immer da gestanden hatte oder in die Kategorie Unkraut fiel. Da will man dann ja auch nicht länger hingucken, das wäre wie wenn man bei nem klassischen Konzert an der falschen Stelle applaudiert. Ich befand mich in der glücklichen Position, einfach meine Brille runterziehen zu können und hab genau das getan.  
Danach waren wir in einem Gewächshaus, wo's noch tausendmal schwüler war, und Rufus musste andächtig guckend von Schild mit botanischem Namen zu Schild mit botanischem Namen wandern, während die zugehörigen Korbblütler so getan haben, als wären sie mit Schild und botanischem Namen plötzlich interessanter, als wenn man sie jeden Tag am Straßenrand sieht. Das einzig Gute an den Schildern war, dass man im Gegensatz zum Park wenigstens sofort wusste, wo man andächtig hingucken musste.  
Dann ging's in ein Schmetterlingshaus und das war ne richtige Katastrophe.  
Zunächst mal waren gar keine Schmetterlinge zu sehen und wenn doch, dann irgendwo in der Ferne. Das war aber nicht das Schlimmste. Die hatten dort frischen Rindenmulch aufgeschüttet und der hat gestunken - wie die Pest. So penetrant, dass alle Anwesenden ihre ganze, vom Wetter noch nicht aufgezehrte Kraft darauf verwenden mussten, so zu tun, als wäre nichts. In jeder einzelnen Visage hat man diesen epischen Kampf gesehen. Hat mich dran erinnert, wie's ist, wenn du mit losen Bekannten im Fahrstuhl bist und es plötzlich nach Furz riecht. Auf der einen Seite willst du's unbedingt kommentieren, um klarzustellen, dass du's nicht warst, auf der anderen Seite weisst du, dass es einer von denen gewesen sein muss und du denjenigen damit bloßstellen würdest. Also schaust du diskret in die Runde und siehst, dass alle anderen gerade im gleichen Dilemma stecken wie du. Genauso standen alle in diesem stickigen Treibhaus rum. Krampfhaft lächelnd und die unsichtbaren Schmetterlinge lobend, während jedem in die Fresse geschrieben stand, wie fies der Rindenmulch gerochen hat.  
Im Grunde haben alle gebetet, dass es endlich einer aussprechen würde, nur um diesen zusätzlichen Druck - neben der Luftfeuchtigkeit - aus der Situation zu nehmen, aber keiner hat was gesagt, ausser ,Aaah' und ,Oooh', wenn in 20 Metern Entfernung der Schatten eines eingebildeten Flügels vorbeigeflattert ist. Am Ende waren alle enttäuscht. Rufus, weil sich kein Schmetterling PR-trächtig auf seiner Hand niederlassen wollte, die Presse, weil sie kein PR-trächtiges Foto von Rufus mit Schmetterling auf der Hand bekommen hat, und der Rest, weil keine Schmetterlinge zu sehen gewesen waren, weder auf Rufus' Hand noch sonstwo.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg war das Wetter gerade dabei, umzuschlagen. Die Gartenanlage befand sich etliche Kilometer ausserhalb, in der Übergangszone zum Grasland, wo der Boden wieder fruchtbar war. Logistisch scheisse, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, sowas umzusetzen. In der letzten Zeit hatte sich dort eine Art Landwirtschaftsgürtel gebildet, dem die Devise ,So nah wie möglich, so fern wie nötig' zugrunde lag. Und so kam's, dass wir ne richtig geile Aussicht hatten. Ein gleichmäßig grauer Himmel, vor dem endlose Rapsfelder zu beiden Seiten fast unnatürlich stark geleuchtet haben, als hätte Gaia den Kontrast hochgedreht. Rechts stand bereits die näherrückende Gewitterfront am Horizont und hin und wieder konnte man in der Ferne das kurze Aufflackern der ersten Blitze im Augenwinkel sehen. Nur der Donner blieb noch aus. Vielleicht war er auch zu leise und wurde vom laufenden Motor übertönt.  
Rufus saß wie immer auf dem Beifahrersitz. Aber ne andere Sache war nicht wie immer: Er war still. So sehr mir sein Gelaber regelmäßig auf den Sack gegangen war, so sehr hatte ich mich inzwischen dran gewöhnt, und dieses nicht mehr gewohnte, anhaltende Schweigen ging mir noch wesentlich mehr auf den Sack. Das war aber nicht das Einzige. Er wirkte irgendwie...  
  
„Okay, was ist los?"  
„Nichts."  
  
...so eben.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, warum, aber ihm ging's offensichtlich scheisse. Und plötzlich konnte ich diese ganze Nummer nicht mehr abziehen. Diesen aufgesetzten Zirkus, zu dem unser Miteinander verkommen war. Er tat mir leid. Ich war verliebt. Und beides tat mir in dem Moment einfach nur weh.  
  
„Spuck's aus."  
„Du wirst über mich lachen."  
„Wenn du mir schon ne Gelegenheit dazu bietest - wahrscheinlich."  
„...Ich hatte gehofft, dieser Termin wäre zur Abwechslung einer, von dem ich auch etwas hätte. Etwas, das über gelungene Imagepflege hinausgehen würde."  
„....Heh, du magst Schmetterlinge wirklich, was?"  
„Wusstest du, dass ich noch niemals einen aus der Nähe gesehen habe?"  
„Echt nicht?"  
„Sie werden reduziert auf ihre Pracht, doch wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, sind es tragische Geschöpfe. Sobald sie ihre Metamorphose vollzogen ha-"  
„- Gut, sei wieder still. ..........Und halt dich fest."  
  
Ich geb zu, dass ich Letzteres nur gesagt hab, weil ich's zum einen schon immer mal sagen wollte, und zum anderen, weil ich schon immer mal sagen wollte, dass ich etwas schon immer mal sagen wollte.  
Genauso würd' ich gern sagen, dass ich das Steuer verrissen hab und mit quietschenden Reifen in den Raps - übrigens ein Kreuzblütler - gebrettert bin; aber wenn die Seitenscheibe Rufus ausgeknockt hätte oder irgendein lebensmüder Falter an der Windschutzscheibe geplatzt wäre, wär's das mit meiner Idee gewesen. Darum bin ich vom Gas gegangen, hab vorsichtig rübergelenkt und wir sind ziemlich gemütlich ins Feld geschaukelt. Machte zwar nicht so viel her, aber was herzumachen, war ja auch der Job der Schmetterlinge.  
  
„Was wird das...?"  
„Steig aus. Wir gucken jetzt Schmetterlinge."  
  
Bevor er protestieren konnte, hab ich den Motor abgestellt und mich losgeschnallt. Sein Protest wäre sowieso nur reine Formsache gewesen, weil mir das kleine Aufzucken seines Mundwinkels nicht entgangen war. Flüchtig wie die Blitze, die sich jetzt vor uns befanden, aber genauso unübersehbar.  
Natürlich hatte ich mir in meiner grenzenlosen Spontanität keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass das mit dem Aussteigen gar nicht so einfach werden würde. Das Kraut wuchs nämlich nicht nur verflucht dicht, sondern vor allem verflucht hoch, und ging uns beiden in etwa bis zu den Rippen. Aber irgendwie haben wir's tatsächlich geschafft, uns einen Weg durch das Gemüse um den Wagen rum zu bahnen, und dann... ...dann standen wir so dort. Nebeneinander, mit dem Hintern gegen die Motorhaube gelehnt, während die Sturmzelle wie eine gigantische, blaugraue Qualle auf uns zugeschwebt kam und bereits vereinzelte, dicke Regentropfen in unsere Richtung geschleudert hat. Unterhalb ihrer ausgeprägten Shelf Cloud schien die Welt unterzugehen. Völlige Schwärze, in der pausenlos bunte Lichter flackerten. Und jetzt, hier draussen, konnte man auch das tiefe, beständige Grollen des Donners hören.  
  
„Das Baby wird ordentliche Downbursts mit sich bringen. Heh. Siehst du den türkisen Bereich da?"  
„Ja."  
„Der bedeutet Hagel."  
„Ich dachte, Wettererscheinungen würden keine Faszination auf dich ausüben...?"  
„Tun sie auch nicht. Nur... ...Rufus, wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich Pilot bin?"  
  
Ich mochte vielleicht ein prähistorischer Primitivling sein. Ein Einzeller. 'N Slumspringer. Aber einer mit Fluglizenz.  
  
„Touché."  
  
Diesmal blieb sein Lächeln etwas länger. So lang, dass ich ihm fast den Kopf zugewandt hätte. Auf jeden Fall lang genug, um mir ein kitzelndes Ziehen in der Magengegend zu bescheren. Vielleicht war diese ganze Idee, die eigentlich nett gemeint war, ein noch größerer Boomerang als all meine Rachepläne zuvor.  
  
„Hier sind keine Schmetterlinge."  
Oh doch....  
„Haja, 's regnet. Vielleicht sind sie reingegangen."  
  
Ich hab so getan, als würd' ich sein leises Prusten nicht hören. Aber ich hab's gehört und noch stärker gefühlt. Eine Weile lang haben wir wieder geschwiegen und dem Gewitter beim Heranziehen zugeschaut.  
  
„Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie dein letztes Rendezvous mit Kelandra geendet ist. Wir sind vorher unterbrochen worden."  
„War nicht weiter wichtig. Der Punkt war die Geburtsstunde meiner Taktik."  
„Ich will es aber hören."  
Willst du nicht.  
„................Willst du nicht."  
Wirklich nicht.  
  
„Doch. Und jetzt bestehe ich darauf."  
  
Er war der einzige, dem ich je die erste Hälfte der Geschichte erzählt hatte. Und eigentlich hatte ich felsenfest vorgehabt, die zweite mit ins Grab zu nehmen.  
  
„Gut, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht! .....Sie wollte mir unbedingt endlich ihr Auto zeigen, mit dem sie kaum gefahren ist, weil sie viel zu viel Schiss hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten's ihr zum 19. geschenkt. Die haben ziemlich gut verdient. Waren bei ShinRa, aber wer nicht. Sie hat auch noch zu Hause gewohnt und mir geschworen, sie hätte sturmfrei."  
  
„Lass mich raten: Sie sind reingeplatzt."  
  
„Tss, ich wünschte, so wär's gewesen! ...Ich bin also mit ihr gegangen, weil alles danach aussah, dass sie mich wegen meiner regenlosen Kindheit endlich ranlassen würde. Ausserdem wollt ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, endlich... meine Unpässlichkeit... diskret zu beenden. Die bestand ja immer noch. Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich müsste pinkeln, war immerhin nicht gelogen und besser als die ganze Wahrheit, und sie musste auch noch den Autoschlüssel holen. Wir sind also erstmal in die Wohnung rein und 's war auch wirklich keiner ansonsten da. War ne große Wohnung im Erdgeschoss. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wo das Bad ist, und ist dann weg und hat mir noch irgendwas wegen ihrem Auto zugerufen, aber ich hab sie nicht richtig verstanden und hatte auch schon die Tür halb zu. Ich hab gefühlte drei Liter gepisst, war ja auch angetrunken, falls du dich erinnerst, und mir ist quasi die Zeit davongerannt, um meinen Trick anzuwenden. Die sollte nicht am Ende noch auf die Idee kommen, dass ich kacken gegangen bin, das wäre nicht sonderlich sexy gewesen und nur darum ging's ja."  
  
Ein zweites Prusten. „Welcher Trick?"  
  
„Der Trick, wie man am besten Luft ablässt, wenn man bei wem zu Gast ist, der einen hinterher noch scharf finden soll! ...Okay, wenn einer damit nicht vertraut sein kann, dann du, also... Ich wollt's mit dem Geräusch der Klospülung kaschieren! In den Slums gab's an den Toiletten immer nur diese urtümlichen Hebel, die so lange gespült haben, wie man sie gedrückt gehalten hat, und das war wirklich praktisch dafür! Aber ihr Klo hatte zwei Tasten oben drüber an der Wand. Einmal diese wassersparende Ökospülung für Avalanche-Weicheier und einmal Standard, nehm ich an. Normalerweise sind die Tasten ja unterschiedlich groß, aber bei ihr waren die absolut gleich. Ich wollte nicht mehrfach spülen müssen, weil das verdächtig gewesen wäre, und ich konnte wegen der identischen Tasten nicht einschätzen, wie viel Zeit ich haben würde. Ich bin also in Startposition gegangen, aber ich hatte schon zu lange eingehalten und deswegen 'n echtes Problem. Sagen wir, das Monster war mittlerweile so dermaßen riesig, dass es nicht mehr durch die Tür gepasst und sich deswegen beleidigt zurückgezogen hat. ...Ich hab innerlich von zehn runtergezählt und dann mit Finger und Arsch gleichzeitig um mein Leben gedrückt, weil's wie ein Raketenstart war, bei dem du nur den einen Versuch hast und sofort alles funktionieren muss."  
  
Er lachte kurz auf. „Damit bin ich durchaus vertraut."  
  
„Bist du! Jedenfalls, mein Arsch hat funktioniert. Ich hab die lauteste Bombe aller Zeiten losgelassen, 170 Dezibel, 11 auf der Richterskala. Hab drei Weapons damit geweckt, aber die haben sich sofort wieder schlafen gelegt, als sie gemerkt haben, dass bloß 'n Turk-Rookie in Sektor 8 gefurzt hat. Mein Finger hat genauso funktioniert, aber was nicht funktioniert hat... ...war die scheiss Taste!!! Ich hatte anscheinend die Ökospülung erwischt und die war gar nicht angeschlossen. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass viele solche Tasten anbringen, aber die Ökospülung gar nicht benutzen! Vielleicht war's auch der Lichtschalter fürs Treppenhaus, was weiss ich! Ich furz also laut genug, um die Geburtsstunde eines Paralleluniversums einzuläuten, und was macht die verdammte, hinterfotzige Drecksau von einer Taste?! ...- ,Klack'!"   
  
Das dritte Prusten wurde zu einem leisen Lachen, das blieb. „Was hast du dann getan?"  
  
„Nen Schrank umgekippt!! ...- Pass auf, ich dachte, wenn ich jetzt nochmal schnell genug ein Geräusch erzeug, das so ähnlich klingt, wird sie nicht merken, dass es beim ersten Mal ein Furz war! Da stand 'n schmaler, hoher Badezimmerschrank mit Füßen, der aussah, als würde er so'n lautes, hohles ,Brrroooop' machen, wenn man ihn über die Kacheln zieht, und das wäre akustisch genau hingekommen! Ich dachte also, wenn ich den ein paar Mal brrroooopen lass, wird sie denken ,Oh! Das ist ja der Schrank! Dann war's auch von Anfang an der Schrank!' Hat aber nicht funktioniert, weil ich das Ding zu weit oben angefasst und viel zu fest gezogen hab. In den unteren Fächern standen dummerweise die ganzen schweren Sachen, also ist er mir entgegengekommen und ich konnt noch gerade eben zur Seite springen."  
  
Sein Lachen schwoll an. „An - Angenommen, es hätte... es hätte funktioniert: Was... Was wäre deine Erklärung dafür gewesen, dass du ihr Badezimmerinventar verrückst?"  
  
„Ich war betrunken und verzweifelt, Mann! Vielleicht hab ich auch gehofft, die Schrank-Schallwellen wären 'n bisschen schneller als die Furz-Schallwellen und beide würden deshalb gleichzeitig bei ihr ankommen und sich gegenseitig in ihren Ohren neutralisieren! ....Aber das war ja noch immer nicht alles! Ich wusste, dass ich endgültig verloren hatte. Ich meine, was hätte ich noch machen sollen? Das Waschbecken abreissen, um ein Geräusch zu erzeugen, das wie ein umgeworfener Schrank klingt?! Ich hab also gemacht, was ich während meiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte - Wenn ein Kampf definitiv aussichtslos ist: Rückzug! Das Fenster war angelehnt, also hab ich's komplett aufgezogen und mich einfach rausgeschwungen. War ja im Erdgeschoss."  
  
Bei einem kurzen Seitenblick konnte ich sehen, dass sein Gesicht rot angelaufen war und sich erste Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten. „Du... Du hättest... hättest... die Tür -"  
  
„- Ich wollte ihr nie wieder begegnen und ausserdem lag doch der Schrank davor! ...Jetzt kommt aber das Schlimmste: Ich hab mich also nach draussen geschwungen und bin direkt auf dem Hinterhof vor ihren Füßen gelandet, weil die ihr scheiss Auto da geparkt hatte und schon mal vorgegangen war! Wahrscheinlich war's genau das, was sie mir zugerufen hatte, was ich nicht verstanden hab. Und ich konnt in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie alles gehört hatte, Rufus, alles! ...In dem Moment hat sich mein innerer Turk-Schalter umgelegt."  
  
„Du hast sie beseitigt?", brachte er nach mehreren Anläufen schluchzend heraus. Zumindest konnte ich mir zusammenreimen, dass es das heissen sollte.  
  
„..........Fast! Ich hab mich aufgerichtet und noch währenddessen angefangen, mich hektisch umzuschauen und gefragt: ,Hast du gesehen, wo er lang ist?!' Ich dachte, wenn das glaubwürdig rüberkommt, wird sie sich nicht fragen, warum sie meinen spontan erfundenen Einbrecher nicht mehr gesehen oder warum der in ihrem Bad rumgefurzt hat ...Bevor sie antworten konnte, bin ich dann weggerannt, um angeblich die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, und hab vor Verdot ein ausführliches Plädoyer gehalten, um nicht mehr in Sektor 8 Patrouille schieben zu müssen."  
  
„Das da wie lautete?"  
  
„.....,Komm schon, Mann!'"  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie lang er gelacht hat. Wann ich selbst damit angefangen hab und wann wir aufgehört haben, uns gegenseitig damit anzustecken. Aber als wir fertig waren, stand die Zelle direkt vor uns und hat den gesamten Himmel eingenommen.  
  
„Wenn das dabei herauskommt, wenn sich dein Turk-Schalter umlegt, sollte ich mir allmählich Gedanken um meine Sicherheit machen."  
„Hey, ich war Rookie und stockbesoffen! Heh... Ich mach mir auch Gedanken, wenn das die tiefsinnigen Gespräche sind, die du so vermisst hast. Aber weisst du, was? Auch wenn ich in dem Moment am liebsten gestorben wäre, auf lange Sicht hab ich Kelandra nur Gutes zu verdanken. Vor allem, dass ich dich damit aufmuntern konnte. Hab dich noch nie so lachen hören."  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich die zweite Hälfte der Geschichte mit ins Grab nehmen wollen. Warum ich's nicht getan hab? Weil ich wusste, dass es ihn aufmuntern würde. Und weil ich genau dieses Lachen hören wollte.  
Die Shelf Cloud begann gerade, sich über uns zu schieben, wie der Rachen eines Ungeheuers, das im Begriff war, die Welt zu verschlingen. Oder einen verflucht großen Grand Magnum. Er löste sich vom Wagen, stakste ein paar Schritte durch das Dickicht nach vorn und legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken.  
  
„Sieh dir das an, Reno..."  
  
Ich hab mir lieber ihn angesehen. Ich bin nicht romantisch, darum werd ich nicht beschreiben, wie der Wind das Feld in ein wogendes Meer verwandelt hat. Wie die ersten Sturmböen an seinem Haar und Hemd gezerrt haben und er ihnen reglos getrotzt hat, furchtlos dem Unwetter ins schwarze Auge blickend. Wie schließlich der stärker werdende Regen dieses Spiel nach und nach beendet hat; wie Strähnen und Stoff immer schwerer wurden und an seinem Leib gehaftet haben, sinnlich die Konturen nachzeichnend, das vorherige Spiel auf ein Vorspiel reduzierend und gleichermaßen sein damit einhergehendes, süßes Versprechen einlösend. - Einlösend. Nicht erlösend. \- Ein Zustand, der ein neues Versprechen gebar, das in seiner triebhaft-lockenden Natur nicht weniger reizte und mich hungernd, fern jeder Hoffnung, mit Samenstau zurückließ.  
...Stattdessen sag ich einfach, dass sein Hemd transparentgeregnet wurde und er ziemlich geil aussah.  
  
„Ab jetzt wird's ungemütlich. Wir sollten wieder rein."  
  
Also sind wir wieder rein. Nass bis auf die Knochen und keine Sekunde zu früh. Gerade als wir die Türen zugezogen hatten, kam der Starkregen mit den ersten Fallböen. Die Welt um uns herum wurde stockdunkel, bis auf das ununterbrochene Flackern hinter der Wasserwand. Das Grollen war nicht nur hörbar, sondern auch fühlbar geworden.  
  
„Ist dir kalt? Soll ich die Klimaanlage anschmeissen?"  
„Ist sie inzwischen repariert?"  
„..... ....Ja~a."  
„Ich friere nicht."  
  
Dann folgte der Hagel. Ohrenbetäubend laut, mit Körnern groß wie Tischtennisbälle. Ich wusste, dass wir sicher waren, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis, irgendwas zu sagen.  
  
„Uns kann nichts passieren, okay? Wir sitzen in nem Faradayschen Käfig mit kugelsicheren Scheiben."  
„Ich habe keine Angst."  
„....Tss, wir werden die Kiste nie im Leben allein aus dem Schlamm bekommen. Ich werd die anderen anrufen, sobald wir wieder damit rechnen können, Empfang zu haben. ....Bis dahin müssen wir's aussitzen."  
  
Also haben wir's ausgesessen; aber zunächst haben wir einfach nur gesessen und geradeaus gestarrt, obwohl's da nicht viel zu sehen gab. Nach dem ersten Hagelschauer kam wieder Regen. Die Böen fingen an, die Windschutzscheibe mit losgerissenem Raps zuzumauern.  
  
Und dann... ...Dann hatte _er _das Bedürfnis, was zu sagen.  
  
„Reno, wusstest du, dass ich noch nie -"  
  
„- Hör auf... ....Was ziehst du hier eigentlich ab? Die ganzen letzten Wochen, das ganze Theater... Am Anfang hab ich's noch für Zufall gehalten, aber das ist meine eigene Masche, mit der du mir die ganze Zeit kommst. Denkst du, ich merk das nicht?"  
  
„Es ist nicht deine Masche. Es ist das exakte Gegenteil."  
  
„Dann bild' ich mir also nur ein, dass du plötzlich lauter ,Rufus erlebt zum ersten Mal'-Momente hast und immer penibel dafür sorgst, dass ich's nicht nur weiss, sondern auch dabei bin?"  
  
„In deinem Fall waren diese Dinge nie von Bedeutung, richtig? Du hast es nur vorgegeben, um Frauen ins Bett zu kriegen. Bei mir verhält sich das anders. Sie haben mir etwas bedeutet. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. ......Für dich wiederum war es von Bedeutung, mich authentisch zu erleben. Du warst zu Recht enttäuscht, als du herausgefunden hast, dass ich es nicht gewesen bin. Ich fürchte, sobald ich den Mund aufmache, kann ich nicht aus meiner Haut. Leider hast du mir nie eine Chance gegeben, dir zu erklären, welches Ziel ich eigentlich damit verfolgt habe. Also habe ich mich gezwungen gesehen, es dir auf einem anderen Weg nahezubringen. ........Wann immer man etwas zum ersten Mal erlebt oder durchführt, ist es authentisch. Erst wenn man damit vertraut ist, kann man mit dem Lügen und Manipulieren beginnen. Doch dazu muss man es kennen, anders funktioniert es nicht. ......Das gilt für alles, egal ob es darum geht, einen Burger zu verzehren oder eine Klospülung zu betätigen, wie du äußerst schmerzlich herausgefunden hast. .......All diese Momente in der letzten Zeit... Es sollten nur in zweiter Linie ,Rufus erlebt zum ersten Mal'-Momente sein. In erster Linie waren es ,Reno erlebt zum ersten Mal, wie Rufus etwas zum ersten Mal erlebt und damit authentisch ist'-Momente. .........Weil ich wusste, dass dir das im Gegensatz zu Regen etwas bedeuten würde. .........................Weil ich dir auf diese Weise zeigen wollte, dass du mir etwas bedeutest."  
  
Ich konnte seinen wartenden Blick auf mir fühlen, also hab ich mich schließlich zu ihm gedreht. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Genauso elendig, genauso scheiss hinreissend. Da war sie wieder, die Nähe, die ich so vermisst hatte, und diesmal kam sie sogar mit nem lockenden Bonus für rückkehrende Abonnenten im Gepäck. Alles, wovon ich geträumt hatte, plus 50% auf den Kaffeeautomat.  
Und das war wirklich schön und gut, und mehr als nur das. Es gab nur ein einziges Problem:  
  
„....Aber ist das nicht streng genommen schon wieder ne Taktik, bloß um 27 Ecken?"  
  
„Heh, ist das nicht egal?" Sein linker Mundwinkel formte ein schiefes Lächeln.  
  
Und es war egal.


End file.
